The Life and Times of a Bored Girl
by AndroidSoul
Summary: If you were her, you would do the same thing, wouldn't you? Although, if you were her, you probably wouldn't be so completely utterly bored. (Previously Boredom)


Boredom.

It was a familiar concept to Kiku.

It was an empty feeling, and one that she was finding harder and harder to rid herself of.

She was currently in gym, mindlessly following the instructions left on the bored by the teacher for warmups, her choppy short brown hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, and her dark brown eyes blank.

The voices of the people around her fell into meaningless murmurs, and she began to not even realize that she had finished warming up and was now stretching near the bleachers.

Then

Something happened

The loud 'BANG' that echoed around the room snapped her out of her demeanor and her head lazily turned towards the wall nearest to her, where the noise sounded from.

Ah, another, closer this time. The entire room, which was half the eighth grade, had gone dead silent.

Then the wall in front of her exploded, people screamed, and all the debris conveniently missed her.

Nice.

"Ah, you're Kiku-chan, right?"

Kiku. Kiku was her name. No one else in the school shared her name which meant whoever it was, was talking to her what what what what what-

"Yeah. That's me."

Awesome. Inner turmoil didn't leak into her voice at all. Total smooth first impression given to this man who was either going to kill her or save her from her utterly boring demise.

"Great! My name is Byakuran Gesso," Her completely awesome and amazing white haired hunk of a savior said. "Are you bored here? Because I have a job offer for you, and its requirements are really easy to fulfil!"

Oh man this was getting better and better. She probably should be freaking out though. A normal person would be, at any rate. To be honest though, she was too lazy for that kind of thing. Freaking out? Totally against her whole lifestyle.

"…What" she hesitated slightly, "are they?"

Byakuran broke into a smile.

"That's simple! You just have to kill everyone in the whole school!"

* * *

Surprisingly, it was easy, after Byakuran told her how to access her flames. The green haired weirdo guy had set up some kind of barrier so that no one could get out, and Byakuran had given her two brass knuckles that felt so very _right_ on her hands, and hearing the screams of her classmates was so very _satisfying._

If this was what Byakuran's job for her consisted of, she would gladly do whatever for him.

Wow. Who knew she could be so morbid?

* * *

Byakuran often chose between two Suns for his Real Funeral Wreaths. Daisy, and Kiku. Daisy was stronger, but Kiku had better control over her flames, and was, well, _saner_. Though, that wasn't exactly saying much, all things considered.

The process to convince Kiku to join him could often differ drastically, as well. Sometimes he had to force her. She was extremely susceptible to Stockholm syndrome, for one reason or another, and eventually did his bidding willingly. At other times, he said a few well-placed words, introduced her to murder, and voila! Instant follower. This was one of those times.

He was thankful, because other times, she wasn't the bored, borderline psycho child that she was, and would rather kill herself than kill others.

He didn't like those times.

But that didn't matter! He had her now, and he _loved_ it when every plan fell into place.

* * *

The green haired weirdo man turned out to be named Kikyo, and he was to be her boss. Ish. Because then Byakuran corrected him and said that Kikyo was her leader, and Byakuran was the boss. Kikyo started apologizing profusely.

So! As it turns out, Kiku was a mafia man now. Kind of. Byakuran liked to call them a World Cleansing Group with Mafia Affiliations. Whatever. Mafia or not, she had semi-okay people who were acquainted with her now.

There was Zakuro, who was bipolar probably, and his preferred shower temperature was lava. Literally.

Bluebell, who was annoying, and whose room shared a bathroom with hers. They played various video games together a lot though, and Bluebell was super adorable, as well as being the same age as her.

Tony-what's-his-face didn't talk to her, so she didn't talk to him. That was fine. He was weird anyways.

The one hundred men and women that she was in command of were fun to watch. She enjoyed being called "Kiku-sama!" and "Honorable Shishou!" As well as setting up a "Spartan" training method (which she herself participated in, that fact making her even more likable among her loyal followers) for them and teaching them how to win at every game ever.

She was quickly discovering that murder was awesome and everyone should try it. Byakuran sent her out to mass murder various famigalia and holy fudge was it awesome. The chorus of screaming, the various amount of arrogant people who thought they could beat her, the red of blood splattering _everywhere_ on her person! It was all so utterly amazing and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Kiku's abilities were badass and awesome and she was a _lizard_. Not only that but she literally _could not die_ and her healing powers were _awesome._

She was the actual _white mage._

 _No one fucks with the white mage._

Her hair turned greenish and scales started creeping along her arms and up her neck and face, stopping around her eyes, which were yellow and she looked _terrifying wow I am the greatest._

She also got a weapons upgrade. Her boots now had spikes on the front and back, perfect for ripping peoples flesh while kicking, her elbows had blades on them, perfect for slashing during a good old backhanded lunge, and her brass knuckles, once activated with her sun flames, extended.

She was _the greatest person in the entire world._

Now if only she could actually use them without getting her foot stuck in an unfavorable position on the dummy.

* * *

Byakuran said that the Vongola were coming.

The Vongola that was the only thing stopping Byakuran from his clean world, that was free of everything she had ever hated, and she wanted to _destroy them tear them limb from limb slice their face into ribbons-_

She would do whatever Byakuran wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted _shewoulddieforhimshewoulddieforhimshewoulddieforhim-_

His perfect world was near,

Who did the Vongola think they were? Byakuran was trying to save them, and this is how they repaid him?

* * *

 **AN: I really like this OC. There are two categories in which everything can be sorted into. Awesome things, and boring things. In order to keep Kiku with him, he has to make sure her awesome things box doesn't get to low. I think she fits the Sun flame thing? Maybe? If you have any critiques please let me now.**

 **((This is a reloaded version of my previous story, Boredom, and I edited a lot and changed a lot))**

 **-Android Soul**


End file.
